


leaves fall

by danverstarazi



Series: Supercorptober 2020 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Meet-Cute, Supercorptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danverstarazi/pseuds/danverstarazi
Summary: "Kara loved the fall. She loved seeing the leaves turn from green to orange to brown and falling off the trees. Her favorite thing growing up in Midvale was jumping into the big pile of leaves after Alex or Eliza sweeped them up. It made her feel this weird sense of warmth, comfort. It was amazing how cold weather and the fall of the trees could make her feel that.She also loved taking walks in the park while the leaves fell. Looking for cute and unique leaves she could press in her diary. She considered one of her fall traditions. An afternoon alone walking in the park while she watched the leaves fall around her, drinking some coffee or hot chocolate."or;Kara loves fall and pressing leaves and she finds a cute and unique leaf and meets Lena who also has her eye on the unique leaf.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	leaves fall

Kara loved the fall. She loved seeing the leaves turn from green to orange to brown and falling off the trees. Her favorite thing growing up in Midvale was jumping into the big pile of leaves after Alex or Eliza sweeped them up. It made her feel this weird sense of warmth, comfort. It was amazing how cold weather and the fall of the trees could make her feel that. 

She also loved taking walks in the park while the leaves fell. Looking for cute and unique leaves she could press in her diary. She considered one of her fall traditions. An afternoon alone walking in the park while she watched the leaves fall around her, drinking some coffee or hot chocolate. 

That was what she was doing today, talking that walk in the park. She had found a good few leaves already and her coffee was finished. She thought about going home but something inside her told her to talk one last walk around the park. She felt like she was going to find something, something unique and special. 

Kara walked down the path, almost done with her last lap around the park when she saw the leaf fall from the tree, bright orange and green at the same time. It was beautiful and she had never seen anything like it before. It was quite captivating. She walked over to it and kneeled down to pick it up, but instead of the leaf she caught a pale hand. 

Two heads moved up. Blue eyes connected with green ones. Kara felt her face flushing. She was captivated, mesmerized. _ Wapow _ , she thought. The woman was absolutely beautiful. Long dark hair that was falling over her face, gorgeous wide green eyes, a jawline that could definitely cut glass, yeah Kara was definitely feeling something. 

“I guess we had the same idea,” the woman said. Kara’s heart stuttered in her chest, of course the woman’s voice was also attractive. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, looking for her words. She let out an awkward laugh. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Kara finally said. She took the leaf from the ground and stood up. The woman stood up with her and arched an eyebrow. She took the leaf from Kara’s hand. “Hey!”

“Thank you for picking it up for me,” the woman said. She smirked and twirled the leaf in her hand. It was so attractive. Kara tried to take it back, but it was pulled back from her reach. 

“I never said you could have it.”

“I didn’t need your approval, Ms…” 

“Danvers, Kara Danvers. And you are?” 

“Lena Luthor, the keeper of the leaf.” Lena was very charming, Kara couldn’t lie. She almost wanted her to take the leaf, almost. 

“Well, that’s gonna change.” 

Lena bit her lip and put the leaf into a small book. Kara's eyes wandered down to those red lips, blushing.

“How about we settle this over coffee?” 

“Coffee, I like the sound of that.”

_ Kara never got the leaf back, not that it mattered, it was kept in their home.  _

**Author's Note:**

> really short, but that's all i had for today  
> im on twitter - adriannatarazi


End file.
